


This Is Why We Bleed

by LoveFandoms828



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Although no Sex, Angst, Being In the same bed, Blood, Blushing, Bromance, Comforting, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Delusions, Emotional, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Flustered and slightly shy!Louis, Gay, Ghost [of his dead sister], Hallucinations, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Killing, Kissing, M/M, Male Bonding, Marlouis relationship is just mentioned, Nightmares, No Smut, No one dies except for the bad guys (like Minerva and Lilly), Piano, Referenced sexual stuff, Relationship(s), Romance, Sad, Sharing Body Heat, Silence, Slight rewrite of the game, Slow Burn [with secretly liking each other], Some Humor, Some Plot, Survival, Talking, Tears, They confess their love at the end, Warm, first kiss (between them) happens at the end [last chapter], hopeful & happy ending, not in this Fanfiction anyway (sorry about that xD), warmth between them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: '..the cold on my skin, the scent of a nice rain, the dark of night, the silence around me, and how beautiful, rare blue roses really are. I love it all. It's truly peaceful. Your nice voice, your calm eyes, that loving warmth, are the only thing I want and need.’[Louis x Male Oc Fanfiction] ♡ ⚣





	1. In These Woods

It would be dark out soon. These woods were surrounded by trees.

 

A dark haired guy with blue eyes and white skin, walked through them.

 

That guy also has a scar over his right eye. He is wearing a black tank top with a black scarf wrapped around his neck and dark gray, slightly ripped jeans. With black timber boots.

 

This is Rai.

 

Rai was by himself, alone now, it's been like that for two months.

 

He looked around him, as he pushed some of his raven black hair out of his face. He kept walking.

 

'I have to find a coat or jacket. It's gonna get colder, sooner or later, winter will be here.’ he thought, to himself.

 

Rai sighed softly. He saw that a house was near him. He found an old abandoned cabin. He walks over to it.

 

Although, he doesn't open the door. Instead, he crawled into a tree.

 

Rai stays there, for a few minutes, to look for any danger, like walkers or strangers near him. He didn't hear anything.

 

When it looks safe, he gets down from there.

 

Rai also noticed that it was unlocked. He walked inside, quietly.

 

There was only silence, as he was looking around for any walkers.

 

Rai looked everywhere and made sure that it was safe in there as well.

 

After that, he goes upstairs and into another room. He locks the door of that room.

 

'I need to rest.’ Rai also thought.

 

Rai puts down his crossbow.

 

He takes off his scarf and shoes. Then, he put that scarf on the nightstand, and he left his boots at the end of that bed, on the ground.

 

Rai lays down on the bed and closed his eyes, resting.

 

He falls asleep, eventually.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_“Rai?”_

 

“S-Sally?” Rai was still sleeping, as he said that.

 

He usually talked in his sleep.

 

 _“It's so_ **_dark_ ** _and_ **_cold_** _..”_

 

Blood is everywhere around him. A dead body was on the ground now.

 

Rai wakes up, opening his eyes. “No! Sally!” he had yelled out.

 

He realized that it was just a nightmare.

 

Rai cried a bit, silently.

 

There was sadness in his heart.

 

He was closing his eyes again, for a second. His voice was low and quiet, as he talks to himself.

 

“Sally..I'm so sorry…” he said, sadly.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**The next day, early morning -**

 

Rai leaves after that.

 

He decided that it was better not to stay in a place for so long. That's why he always keeps walking, instead of staying.

 

Rai walked in a different direction, to find somewhere else to stay at. He hoped that it'll be nice there, and that it's safe. Hopefully, it will be.

 

He heard something, although it wasn't like danger. It didn't look like walkers.

 

Rai had hid behind a tree again, looking out.

 

He saw three teenagers, two girls and one guy, who looked to be his age. All of them seemed to be seventeen, like him.

 

Rai stares at them. It's been a long time, since he has seen other teenagers.

 

He was hearing growls of walkers now. He notices that there is a walker behind the dark-skinned male.

 

Rai aimed his crossbow and takes a deep breath, before the girl in the 'D’ hat could shoot a bullet from her gun and save her friend, he had already shot an arrow and killed that walker. 

 

He let out a sigh of relief, that he had saved the guy. He didn't like others dying and he wanted to know who these teenagers are.

 

It seems like he'd get that chance, considering they all were noticing him now.

 

“Who are you?” The short haired, blonde girl asked him.

 

Rai walked over to them. He had no choice and there was no reason not to.

 

“Name's Rai.”

 

“Well, nice to meet you.” That dreaded guy said to him.

 

Rai had a slight smile at that, sensing a nice presence from the other male.

 

“That's Louis, I'm Clementine and this is Violet.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, This is during the two weeks timeskip, they meet him before Lilly shows up. Rai meets them in the woods. 
> 
> Just thought that you all should know. Thanks for reading and I hope you guys love this first chapter :) Next part should be written & posted, sooner or later xDD


	2. Closeness & Nightmares

_**“Name's** _ _**Rai.”** _

 

 _**“Well, nice to meet** _ _**you.”** _ _**That dreaded guy said to him.** _

 

_**Rai had a slight smile at that, sensing a nice presence from the other male.** _

 

 _**“That's Louis, I'm Clementine and this is** _ _**Violet.”** _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Rai had followed them back to the place that they live at. He noticed that it was an old school.

 

That dark haired male walks through the gates, hearing it close behind him, as they're inside now. He felt a lot of eyes on him, noticing more young teenagers and kids. But no adults.

 

'Interesting.’ he thought, to himself.

 

He heard the others tell them their names, as he started to memorize each person.

 

Then, after they all walk away from him, he looked around.

 

Feeling a cold breeze on his skin, and a reason to probably stay, especially since he needed some rest (without slight fear of being killed in his sleep). It was nice.

 

Rai glanced over, hearing someone's voice. It was familiar, as he talked to him. It's Louis, naturally. This dreaded guy pulled him aside.

 

“Hey, Rai. I wanted to talk to you.”

 

“Alright, what is it?” Rai asked him.

 

Louis hears that low and quiet tone of Rai's voice. He liked it, strangely. He snapped out of these thoughts, as he shaked his head. He told Rai what he wants to say to him.

 

“Thank you, for saving me. If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead right now.”

 

A smile graced Rai's lips, from his usual stare. “It was no problem, I'm glad that you're alright.”

 

Louis stared at him, nodding a bit. He smiled again. Especially as he saw that smile from the other male. He has only known this guy for just an hour, but it was something that pulls at his heart. For some reason. He snaps out of it again, not thinking about this. It's nice to see that. He loved seeing others smiling.

 

That silence between them was peaceful, in a way. Something both of them need.

 

“You were alone, surviving by yourself? Like Clem was.” Louis said to him. It was more of a statement than a question. Or maybe it was both.

 

Rai nodded at that, staying quiet now.

 

Louis notices that Rai didn't want to talk about it, so he doesn't push him, into that conversation.

 

Instead he smiles. He wrapped an arm around Rai's shoulders. He walked them over to Clementine and Violet.

 

Rai only leaned against Louis, and stayed with that other male, as he lets himself be dragged from there. He tried not to get close to him. But that was gonna be harder than he thought it would be.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**Five Days Later, That Night -**

 

These two, Rai and Louis, shared the same room now. It used to be the room that Louis was sharing with Marlon, until his friend died. He tries not to think about this. 

 

It was dark out, they had both fallen into a slightly peaceful sleep earlier.

 

Rai was deeply asleep, having another nightmare again.

 

In that nightmare, it was different. This time, he not only saw his younger sister all bloody and hurt, dying.. but he noticed Louis in there as well. That guy with dreads, whom he adored, had tears in his eyes. He was crying and bleeding from the mouth.

 

Rai tried to scream their names, although his voice was faded and quiet. He also can't reach them. It was like he was frozen in place. Unable to move.

 

Everything was fading out into black, with that darkness surrounding them.

 

Rai wakes, opening his eyes. He noticed that he cried in his sleep again. His body was covered in a cold sweat as well. He felt a breeze coming in, through the opened window.

 

" _Rai.._?" He heard someone say, it's a familiar voice.

 

It wasn't from Louis. That other male was still sleeping.

 

This voice was soft-spoken. Like Sally's.

 

Rai glanced upwards and saw her. He stared at her.

 

"Sally.." he said, in a quiet voice again.

 

It's happened twice before. That he has seen her, a hallucination and delusion of his sister. Or she's probably a ghost. He didn't know for sure, which it was.

 

" _Had another nightmare?_ "

 

Rai just nodded his head, not saying anything else. He was staying silent, to not wake Louis. He didn't want his friend to think that he was 'crazy’ or something.

 

He looked at him, as he slept, then back towards Sally.

 

" _But it wasn't just about me, like it usually is. It had Louis in there as well._ " she also said to him.

 

"..yeah. I didn't want to get close to anyone anymore, but.." Rai talked, as his voice was still filled with quietness, slight sadness almost there again.

 

" _But you got close to him. You care about Louis._ "

 

Rai had a sad look in his eyes, nodding again. Knowing that it was true.

 

Sally walked over, getting on the bed. She kneeled down in front of her older brother. She was still staring at him. " _It's gonna be okay, Rai. Everything will be alright.._ " she also said 

 

Rai started reaching out to touch her, but then, he puts his hand back down. He knew that he can't. His sister wasn't truly here.

 

Sally hugs Rai anyway, wrapping her arms around him.

 

Rai feels comforted, even if he couldn't really hold her close. Like he did when she was alive..

 

Sally pulled apart from that hug. She reached and touched Rai's face with her cold hands. She stares at him. " _Live for me..and stay alive, keep surviving.._ "

 

It was something similar to what she had said before she died.

 

Which made Rai get tears in his eyes again, as he remembered it. He tried to not cry, at the thought.

 

His stare was on Louis again.

 

Louis was on his side. His back was facing Rai, with a blanket halfway over his body. He was breathing quietly and softly, calmly as he sleeps.

 

It made Rai feel better, as he watched him.

 

Rai turned his head around, to look at Sally again, only to find that she was gone now. She had disappeared from his sight.

 

He got very sad. He looked down, his hair over these blue eyes. He cried silently, tears falling down.

 

"..Sally."

 

That room was full of this silence again. Other than him crying.

 

Louis was actually awake. He listened to him. Instead of telling Rai that he was not able to sleep.

 

He got a look of sadness in his own eyes, as he heard Rai's cries, slight sorrow filled his heart. He sympathized with him, understanding what it's like to lose a loved one.

 

Eventually, he was hearing as Rai lays down again.

 

Rai also closed his eyes.

 

Louis shut his eyes as well.

 

They both fall asleep, after awhile now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write the next chapter later today, since I am inspired again now (: 💙


	3. Bonding, Talking, and Afraid

_Two days later -_

 

Rai had talked and bonded with these three. 

 

Especially Louis and Clementine. 

 

Rai liked Louis’ presence, also how nice and calm he is. He likes talking to Clem as well, she is kind and open-minded. It's been awhile since he could talk to anyone about anything. 

 

They're always there for him, even if they have only met him a few days ago. 

 

Rai had even befriended AJ and Tenn. It was interesting talking to Mitch too, even about his bombs. 

 

They all seemed to like Rai. Which he was glad about, it got him smiling. He hasn't really done that in a long time ethier. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Rai noticed something, that warmth in his heart, whenever he's around Louis. He tries to ignore it though. Because he didn't want to get close to anyone (not that it really worked, considering how friendly he is towards the others). He kept his thoughts and feelings to himself. 

 

It was a secret that he intends to keep. Besides, he wasn't sure if Louis even liked him in this way, let alone guys. 

 

There was another thing that he loves and appreciates about Louis. This other male always tries to keep everyone happy, to get them smiling. It was nice to see. That someone could still be so hopeful, in a hellish world like this. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_An hour later -_

 

They all were taking a small break from everything. While AJ and Tenn are on their usual lookout. 

 

Rai, Louis, Clementine, and Violet are sat down on the ground. 

 

They're talking about many things, as all of them enjoyed the slightly cold breeze. 

 

Rai thought about something, then he was talking again and voiced it to the others now. 

 

"Is there anything that you guys miss? From before this all happened?" he asked 

 

Clementine looked at him. "I actually miss the feeling of being safe and not worrying about getting killed in my sleep." 

 

"That's true, it's the same for me. Although, if I had to choose something else. I would say that I miss soda." Rai said 

 

"Same, although I really miss candy. I loved sweets." Louis said 

 

"Well, I miss chicken nuggets, very much. I'd kill for one right now." Violet said 

 

Louis laughed at that. He also had a smile. 

 

Rai smiled, at noticing Louis's happiness. '..so cute.' he was thinking, to himself. Then, he snapped out of it. He shaked his head. 

 

Louis hadn't noticed this, neither did the girls. 

 

"I'm glad that this all happened, strangely enough, because if it didn't, then I wouldn't have met any of you." Rai told them. 

 

This is what he thought anyway, personally. His mother had taught him that everything happens for a reason. 

 

"True." Clementine said, replied at that, as she smiled herself. 

 

Louis nodded at this, as he agreed. 

 

After that, awhile longer, they all get off there and got back to work. To prepare for those raiders, who will be here, in a few days probably. 

 

Rai was sighing in a quiet way. He walked somewhere else now. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_That night -_

 

Rai was trying to sleep, but he is having a hard time again, like usual. He hasn't had a good night's sleep in a very long time. He keeps having this recurring nightmare, a bad dream. Where instead of dreaming about his dead sister, it's about Louis. It was the same as the nights before. 

 

Louis was hurting, a bit of blood dripped from his mouth. He has a sad expression, although he still tried to smile and made it seem like it's okay. When he is really not alright. Everything was not fine. 

 

That dreaded guy was in pain. Someone hurt him, badly. Louis was probably trying to stay positive for them. Him and Clem, maybe the others as well. Louis was crying, tears falling down his face. He falls into Clementine's arms and lets himself be hugged by her, to be held close, for comfort. He was shivering as he cried against Clem and leaned on her. His own arms wrapped around her body. 

 

It hurt Rai, seeing him like this. Rai was worried and reasonably concerned. He also wanted to comfort him. He wants to hold Louis close and protect him. He promised himself that he would, no matter what. 

 

After that thought, Rai wakes up. He opened his eyes and rubbed them. He looked around with these blue eyes. Which seemed to reflect and shine off the moonlight. He knew that it's probably midnight now, most likely anyway. He sighed softly again. He breathed quietly. He relaxed and calmed down, silently, after the nightmare he had. 

 

This was gonna be a long night.. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't very long like the first part, but I hope you all enjoyed reading it anyway (: Expect another chapter tomorrow 💙


	4. Getting To Know Him More & Nothing Lasts, Especially Not Peace

_ Next day -  _

 

A few days ago, Clementine had told Rai about the Raiders, that will soon approach the school. Rai understands and he does everything he can to help them.

 

He was preparing for the attack with the others. 

 

It was the least he could do, considering they are letting him stay there. 

 

Rai felt like he had to. He didn't want to lose anyone else and they're good, nice souls. 

 

He has never been in a group before. But he knows how to pull his own weight. He remembered that he used to help his dad out with certain things around the house, when he was younger and before all of this happened. 

 

Rai let out a soft sigh, snapping out of it. He needed to focus. 

 

He heard something and turned his head, to the sound of voices. 

 

It was Violet and Louis who are talking. Violet was clearly angry with him, while Louis tried to explain himself. 

 

Rai didn't mean to eavesdrop, but he was just standing right there, near them by a few feet. 

 

"I have other stuff I need to do." 

 

"What stuff?" 

 

"Nothing, it's just... it's important." 

 

"Goddammit, Louis, take this seriously, for once in your life!" 

 

"I've been taking this seriously for fucking days! Almost two weeks!" 

 

"So has everyone. Get over yourself!" Violet yelled at him. 

 

Louis walks away, down the stairs. He eyed Rai, and even Clem, for a second or two before he headed somewhere else. Probably to be alone, to maybe think. 

 

Rai was slightly worried and concerned for him. He also wondered what was on that other male's mind. 

 

He looked over, noticing Clementine near him. 

 

Clementine must've heard all that too. She seemed to be wondering what was going on as well. Just like him. 

 

Rai saw Clem walk over to him. She's talking to Louis, comforting him about something. Rai didn't know what, but he still had a smile when he saw that. 

 

He also noticed that after Clementine walked away from Louis, she started to talk to Violet. 

 

Those two were both smiling. 

 

Rai smiles again to that. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ A few minutes later -  _

 

Rai had watched the commotion, seeing what was going on. He shrugged, violence was nothing new to him. 

 

"Dude, you okay?" Louis asked Aasim. 

 

Aasim was holding his stomach, where he just got hit, punched there. "Yeah, fine. Shit!" He was walking away, after saying that. 

 

"Christ, we'll all kill each other before the raiders even get a fuckin' chance." Violet said 

 

"Right, what we need is something to break the tension." Louis said 

 

Rai walked over and followed Louis, as this other male was heading towards Aasim, who was sitting on a couch now. 

 

Louis had a slight smile, which was warming to notice to Rai. 

 

"Hey, buddy, how's it hanging?" 

 

"Dude, fuck off." Aasim replies to that. 

 

"Sulking in the corner isn't gonna help us fight off the raiders. Or turn that frown upside down." 

 

"You get more annoying every day." Aasim said 

 

"Regardless, I've come up with a plan to make everybody feel better." Louis talked, then he sits on that couch. 

 

Rai listened to what Louis had to say. He sat down on the ground, next to Louis, staying there with them. 

 

"And that plan is a game." Louis revealed to them. 

 

Violet thought about it, deciding that this might be a good idea. "Uh, we haven't played a game in weeks, since that night with Marlon." 

 

"I mean, if you wanna ask Ruby to come play, I don't mind waiting." Louis says to Aasim. 

 

Aasim blushes a little bit. "Shut up, dude! I swear to God." 

 

"You've got a crush on Ruby?" Violet was asking next. 

 

Rai was shocked, honestly surprised. He never thought of them together or Aasim liking Ruby, although he didn't mind it. 

 

"What're we playing?" AJ asks, he walks over to them, with Tenn following behind him. 

 

"Truth or Dare!" 

 

Rai was interested since he hasn't played one of Louis's games yet, also it's been a long time from when he last did truth or dare with anyone. This could be fun, nice even with others. 

 

Clementine and Violet sit down as well. Tenn and AJ walk over, they also joined in, making the game have seven players. 

 

"You don't use cards in Truth or Dare." Violet replied at that. 

 

"You do in this version. Everyone draws. Highest card gets to ask. Lowest card has to answer." Louis explained 

 

Rai nodded, understanding these simple rules to the game. 

 

Louis handed the deck of cards to Clementine first, then after she pulled a card, she passed it to someone else. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After a few rounds of this game between the others, Rai loved it. 

 

When it was Rai's turn to pick another card, he lost, resulting in Louis asking him a question. 

 

Rai had to be truthful. 

 

“What's your sexuality?” Louis asked him. 

 

“Bisexual. If I fall in love with someone, that's it, I don't really care about gender, just personality.” Rai said to him. 

 

Louis smiled softly, at that. “That's nice.” 

 

“Yeah, that's a great way of thinking, Rai.” Clementine said 

 

Rai had another slight smile. “Thanks, Clem, Louis.” 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Two turns later, Rai picks and loses again. 

 

Louis almost laughs. “Damn, you have bad luck.” 

 

Rai just rolled his eyes, playfully. “Yeah, yeah. Just ask the question.” he said, sarcastically. 

 

“I detect sarcasm.” Louis replied 

 

“You'd be right. Now ask, will ya?” 

 

Louis smiles, being silent for a second. “Similar to what I asked Clementine earlier, do you like someone?” 

 

“I maybe do. Love would be a nice feeling.” Rai told him. 

 

“Maybe?” Louis questioned, asking as he was interested. 

 

“Yeah, as in, I probably do. I don't know yet. I'm not sure about my feelings, ya know?” Rai tells him that. 

 

Louis was nodding. “I understand, my friend.” 

 

Rai tries not to smile at that. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Eventually, they stopped playing, getting back to work. Everyone gets up, walking away. 

 

Rai noticed Clementine walked with Violet, somewhere else, probably to take watch or do more to prepare for the attack. 

 

He also saw that Louis walks into the building, maybe to play piano, before everything goes down. 

 

Rai decided not to follow, thinking that like himself, Louis needs time alone. 

 

He sighed softly, as he leaned back on the couch. He stares upwards at this night sky, that moon, and these bright stars. 

 

Rai falls deep into his thoughts again. 

 

It's nice out, for now.. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That attack on the school by those raiders will happen next chapter, btw


	5. Fighting For Their Lives

**_Rai falls deep into his thoughts again._ **

 

**_It's nice out, for now.._ **

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Rai snaps out of these thoughts, when he noticed that Clementine was walking with urgency, determination. He gets off there and followed Clem. He walked beside her. 

 

Violet did the same thing, walking with them. She was breathing heavily, almost like she was out of breath from running or something. She talked to Clementine. 

 

"They finally show up?" 

 

"Yeah." Clementine replied 

 

Violet looked at her. "Stay safe, okay?" 

 

Clementine appreciated it. 

 

Rai feels like there is something between these two, although he stayed silent. 

 

They got to the others. 

 

"We're ready." Omar said 

 

"They've got at least four more people, all carrying guns. And carts, probably to carry people away." Clementine explained to them. 

 

"Oh, no." 

 

"Assholes." Mitch said 

 

"I can't believe they're really here." Ruby said 

 

"If they get inside, I'II keep them focused on me." Clementine says to all of them, going over the plan again. "That should give Mitch time to set up the bomb." 

 

Mitch nods his head. "I'II set it under those carts. It'll work. I promise." 

 

"If they manage to get in, we fall back, to the building. Don't let them grab you.." 

 

They are all standing in the middle, surrounding Clementine, listening to her as she was talking. 

 

Rai noticed something, it caught his eye, looking away from their leader. He saw someone in the trees, aiming at one of them. 

 

He did something before it could happen. He pushed Omar out of the way and backed away himself. 

 

Just in time, it seemed as the shot was heard and that bullet hit the ground, missing both of them. It interrupted whatever Clem was gonna say as well. 

 

"There's a sniper, get down!" Rai yelled at all of them. 

 

All of them didn't think twice, doing what he said as to not get shot. 

 

After making sure that Omar was safe in cover, Rai goes over and gets down behind a wall. Staying with Louis and Violet. 

 

Rai noticed that Clementine grabs her bow, standing her ground, just like in the plan. 

 

He almost held a breath, hoping that everything goes as planned. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Clementine was still holding her ground, keeping them (the raiders) distracted, so that Mitch could do his thing. 

 

"Minnie wanted to come along tonight. To tell you how well she's adjusted to our life. How happy she is." Lilly said, out loud. 

 

When Lilly talked about Minnie, Rai was confused and so lost, since he had no idea who this person was. But it had to be someone close to them. 

 

"She said she had a girlfriend back here. Friends she missed. One guy, he could always make her laugh, no matter what." 

 

Rai notices the looks on Louis and Violet (along with what Lilly said), which only confirmed what he thought. 

 

"And her little brother. She missed him the most." 

 

Clementine shaked her head, noticing what Tenn was about to do. 

 

Although, he didn't listen to her. 

 

"Shit.." Clementine cursed 

 

Tenn came out of hiding, looking at and talking to Lilly. 

 

"Where are they?" 

 

"Let me take you to them." 

 

"I can't. I just want them back. Please." Tenn said 

 

"You'll be happier where they are." 

 

"Tenn, don't listen to her! She's lying!" Clem yells out, telling him that. 

 

Lilly was about to grab Tenn. 

 

But everything was interrupted by the bomb going off and setting fire behind the raiders. 

 

Tenn got startled, as he falls down. 

 

Lilly had fallen from the impact too. She was nearly shot at by Clementine, but she moved out of the way. 

 

Rai noticed that Tenn was still on the ground. 

 

Mitch was nearby, running to protect him. 

 

Tenn.. Mitch.. 

 

Rai shoots at Lilly, nearly hitting her with an arrow, which distracted her long enough. 

 

This had saved Mitch's life. 

 

Lilly's knife missed Mitch by an inch. 

 

Mitch turned around and ran away. He grabbed Tenn, pulling the younger boy into his arms. He carried him, as he runs into the building. 

 

Rai breathed quietly, in relief. He was glad and relieved that they are okay. 

 

Lilly went after Clementine next. 

 

Rai saw that and he was about to intervene, until he got distracted by another raider behind him. 

 

This guy was gonna shoot him, but thankfully Rosie bites him in the leg and saves Rai. 

 

Rai nodded, smiling. "Thanks, girl." 

 

He was turning around again, when he heard something, or better yet someone. 

 

It was Louis. 

 

Louis tackled Lilly to save Clementine from getting shot in the head. While Violet was fighting a female raider. 

 

That same guy from earlier was distracting Clementine from intervening, nearly grabbing her. But Rosie stopped him again. 

 

Violet struggled during her fight with this woman. 

 

Louis was dragged away by his hair, his dreads being pulled. He yelled, trying to escape that person's grip on him. 

 

"Louis!" Rai said, when he saw that. He pulls out his knife and he gripped it, tightly. 

 

Louis looked back at him, almost worried, probably thinking that he was gonna be taken. 

 

Rai wouldn't let that happen. 

 

Clementine was struggling to choose who to save, they (Louis and Violet) both needed help. She had a look of sadness, worry. 

 

"Clem, I'II save Louis. You get Violet." Rai said to her. 

 

Clementine nodded at that. She shoots an arrow, hitting the female raider, which made her release Violet as she died. That arrow had went through her chest, into her heart. 

 

Rai runs over, stabbing that other raider in the throat. He killed him. 

 

Louis was dropped, onto the ground now. 

 

Rai kneeled down to him. "You okay?" 

 

Louis was nodding, slight relief across his face, that he wasn't being taken. "..thanks." 

 

Rai didn't smile yet. Since he notices what else was happening. He ran over and stabbed Lilly in the shoulder, before she could lit a molotov (to throw it, making a fire). 

 

Lilly cries out in pain, dropping the bottle and falling down. She glared at him. 

 

Rai didn't care about her. He goes towards the makeshift cage and grabbed Aasim, who was almost unconscious. 

 

"It's okay, I've got you." he whispered to him. 

 

He lifted him upwards by the arms, carefully, pulling Aasim out of there and back into the school. He kicked it, scaring the horse into running away. 

 

Lilly had an angry, defeated look. She had no one else to fight for her left, so she ran and leaves from there. 

 

Hopefully she wouldn't come back, but who knows? She doesn't look like the type of person to give up so easily without a fight, that's for sure. 

 

Rai noticed not to think about it. He saw that Clementine and the others had already killed those walkers (who were trying to come into there). 

 

He made Aasim sit down. He checked him over. 

 

Thankfully, it seemed like Aasim didn't have any wounds that were severe or something like that. 

 

"..you alright?" Rai asked him, like he had done with Louis. 

 

"Yeah. Thank you for saving me." Aasim said

 

Rai had a smile. "Of course. I'm glad that you and the others are okay, that everything is fine." 

 

"..at least for now." 

 

Rai nods his head, he has to agree on that. 

 

Clementine saw a guy on the ground, still alive. It was the male who attacked her and Rai. She was noticing something, that he was very hurt and probably dying already. So she did him a favor. She killed him as a kindness, giving him mercy and a painless death. 

 

Rai heard Tenn's voice and he turned around, noticing him talking to Clementine. 

 

"Clem, I... I'm sorry. For trusting her." 

 

Clementine nodded again, in understanding, on why he did it. Then, she looked down and notices Rosie by her. A smile gets on her lips, as she touched and stroked the dog's head. 

 

Rai smiled at that. He noticed Louis, walking over to him and away from Aasim. 

 

He got close to Louis, wrapping his arms around him, tightly. He pulled Louis against him, in that hug. 

 

Louis was slightly shocked, but he lets him, with a soft smile. 

 

Rai felt this warm feeling again. After that, he pull apart from him. 

 

"What was that for?" Louis asked him. 

 

Rai sighed softly. He stared at him, silently and quietly. "I was worried, ok? I care about you, Lou.. I actually thought that they were gonna take you.." 

 

"Me too." 

 

"..thankfully, they didn't." 

 

"Because of you and Clementine." Louis said, as he smiled again. 

 

Rai also had a smile. "Everything will be fine now, well hopefully." 

 

"Yeah, we can only hope." Louis talked in a quiet way, although he was glad that everything turned out this way. No one from their side died. 

 

Rai was nodding at that. His stare was on him, then on this moonlight which shined down and illuminated them. 

 

It seemed like the light wasn't dim anymore. It's peace again now. Hopefully for awhile. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it wasn't as descriptive as I would've liked, it's not that good compared to the other chapters, but I hope that all of you enjoyed reading it again anyway :) Next chapter will be posted soon enough 💙 & in that part, Rai's past will be more than just mentioned


	6. You Are A Memory

**Three days later -**

 

Nothing happened, thankfully. 

 

Rai was in the room that he shared with Louis. He breathed quietly, feeling exhausted. He decided to take a nap now, even if it was still afternoon, he needed that. 

 

He lays down on his bed. He closed his blue eyes, falling asleep. He dreamed, not having a nightmare, yet..

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ Rai saw someone outside. He was looking through the window.  _

 

_ This guy had a rifle and was walking away. He hadn't seen them yet.  _

 

_ Rai takes out his gun and aimed it at him.  _

 

_ Sally puts her hand on his shoulder, gently. Then, she wrapped her arms around him, tightly. She hugs him from behind, resting her head on his back now.  _

 

_ “..please don't shoot. Don't kill him. If we kill, we'll be just as bad as the others. We should be killing the walkers, not each other.”  _

 

_ Rai puts his gun down, slowly. He turned around, after that. “I know this. You're right. Sorry, for almost losing myself.”  _

 

_ Sally smiles, as she grabs Rai's face with her hands, gentle and nice as always. “It's alright. Just don't forget who you are, ok?”  _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ They walked out, quietly.  _

 

_ Although, the guy still saw them.  _

 

_ Rai noticed, turning around again, in a slowed way. He got in front of Sally, to protect her.  _

 

_ “That backpack, give it to me.” This guy said  _

 

_ “You want food, right? There's enough, we can share.” Rai replied  _

 

_ “No thanks. I think that I'II just take it.”  _

 

_ After saying that, the guy aims his rifle at Rai.  _

 

_ “Just calm down. Violence isn't the answer.” Rai told him. It's something both him and Sally believe in, their parents taught them this.  _

 

_ That guy ignored him and looked at Sally instead. “That's a pretty girl you've got behind you.”  _

 

_ “Leave my sister alone.”  _

 

_ This man moved his gun, putting it down, taking out a hunter knife. He grinned, one a bad person would do.  _

 

_ Rai was about to be stabbed, but Sally got in front of him. She protected Rai, saving him. But, she's the one who got stabbed instead.  _

 

_ That guy slitted it across her eyes and stabs her in the chest, near the heart.  _

 

_ Sally falls to the ground.  _

 

_ “Sally!” Rai yelled out.  _

 

_ Rai grabs Sally, picking her up, into his arms. He ran away from there.  _

 

_ He kept running as he heard bullets and footsteps behind him, although he didn't stop. He never did, not for anything.  _

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ After awhile, Rai stopped running.  _

 

_ It had also started raining.  _

 

_ Rai falls to his knees, still holding Sally. He was staring at her wounds now.  _

 

_ “R-Rai..it's dark and it hurts. It's so cold.”  _

 

_ “I-I know. You'll be okay.”  _

 

_ But, Rai knew better, just by looking at her. Sally is dying. He didn't want to admit it. He can't lose her..  _

 

_ Sally's eyes were bloody and closed. That blood was also dripping down from her chest, so close to where her heart is. She's losing too much blood.  _

 

_ “I'm gonna die. Please stay alive, for me?”  _

 

_ Rai looked down. “Don't talk like that. We'll fix it. Please, I can't live without you..”  _

 

_ “Yes, you can.”  _

 

_ “Sally, don't leave me..”  _

 

_ Sally just touched Rai's face with her hands again, gently as she also smiled, like it was nothing. Her smile was always so sweet.  _

 

_ “Rai, my brother, I love you. I'II miss you. Please stay yourself, if you can.”  _

 

_ “I-I love you too, my sister..”  _

 

_ After that, Sally's smile faded as her hands were down now. She was dead. She had died in Rai's arms.  _

 

_ Rai was crying, tears falling down from his eyes.  _

 

_ He stabbed her in the head, so that she wouldn't turn and become one of them.  _

 

_ That guy came back, he had found Rai.  _

 

_ Rai slowly looked at the guy. Rai's eyes were full of hatred, he has a look of pure anger on him as he glared. It was a dark stare. He still had tears in his blue eyes.  _

 

_ “What's that look for?” This guy asked him, glaring as well.  _

 

_ Rai didn't say anything, staying quiet. He shot the guy in the legs.  _

 

_ That guy screamed in pain as he kneeled.  _

 

_ Rai held his dead sister's corpse, close to him as he aimed his gun.  _

 

_ “Just fucking die.” he said, quietly, in a low voice.  _

 

_ Then, he pulled the trigger, killing the guy who murdered his sister in cold blood.  _

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Rai hoped wherever Sally is, that it's a happy place, like heaven. Where she can always smile with those shining bright blue eyes of hers. She was hopeful and nice, a kind soul who didn't deserve to be in a hellish world like this. 

 

He wakes up after that and he opened these eyes of his, slowly. He had cried in his sleep. He stared at the ceiling, thinking slightly. He stayed quiet. 

 

Rai was still crying. His blue eyes has tears in them. 

 


	7. Cold Out There

**_Rai hoped wherever Sally is, that it's a happy place, like heaven. Where she can always smile with those shining bright blue eyes of hers. She was hopeful and nice, a kind soul who didn't deserve to be in a hellish world like this._ **

 

**_He wakes up after that and he opened these eyes of his, slowly. He had cried in his sleep. He stared at the ceiling, thinking slightly. He stayed quiet._ **

 

**_Rai was still crying. His blue eyes has tears in them._ **

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_Later in that night now -_

 

Rai had another nightmare about his sister. 

 

Two nightmares in a row? That's gonna be some sort of bad luck. 

 

Rai opens his eyes of blue again. He sits upwards, as he wiped the tears away. 

 

He goes out and onto the roof. He sat down. 

 

Louis noticed that Rai had left and saw him on that roof. He was next to Rai, sitting there with him.

 

“Are you okay?” Louis asked 

 

“I'm fine, it's nothing.” 

 

Louis was staring at him as Rai's stare was at the ground. “It doesn't seem that way to me.” he said to him. 

 

“I just had a nightmare, that's it..” 

 

“Wanna talk about it?” 

 

Rai stayed quiet, for a few seconds. “..sure.” He slightly stared at Louis. “I had a younger sister, Sally. She died protecting me. She was just fourteen. She was the only person I had left..” 

 

Louis looked at him. He had a sad look in his eyes now, hearing this. “I'm sorry to hear that. She's in a better place now.” 

 

“Yeah. She probably is. She was so nice, with a good heart.” 

 

There was silence for awhile. 

 

Until Rai talked again. 

 

“I love the night. It's so peaceful. Even during this hell.” Rai said, quietly, with a slight smile. 

 

Louis also smiled. He nodded at that. "Yeah, that's true." 

 

Rai kept his smile as well. He felt better, from just talking to Louis. 

 

Louis gazed over at him. "Wanna head back inside? It's getting cold.." 

 

"..yeah, let's get in. We shouldn't get sick or something." Rai says, agreeing as he went inside there with Louis. 

 

After that, they both get in their separate beds and try to sleep again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it's way shorter than the other chapters, but I hope that you all liked it anyway, next chapter will probably be written later :) 
> 
> Also, btw, you know how Clem's relationship is like with Louis [which I love, the reason why I ship them, but back to this note of mine xD] - How she is a survivor who's really been out there and she is slightly cold, yet a loving sweetheart at times? While he is a loveable, funny guy who has a good heart and nice personality (someone she needs in her life). That's how I'm gonna write Louis' & Rai's relationship. Although, I'm trying to be writing this Fanfiction as a slow burn kind [I don't know for how long xDD], that is why it's not 'romantic'. Yet. Just wanted to say some stuff, I hope that you all are enjoying my Twdg Fanfic, comments/feedback is always appreciated


	8. A Bad Feeling & He Knows Him

_ Days Later -  _

 

It was still peaceful, it was probably just him but to Rai, that silence was almost too quiet for comfort. 

 

Rai felt like something bad was gonna happen, he just didn't know what. 

 

He sighed softly, thinking maybe it was only paranoia getting him finally. 

 

Earlier on, Louis and Aasim had went hunting for rabbits. Since they needed food. 

 

But these two guys hadn't come back yet. It's been two hours already, surely they would've returned by now? 

 

Rai snapped out of it, hearing a familiar voice from behind him. 

 

He turned around, noticing Tenn was running over to him. 

 

"Rai!" There was clearly concern in this younger male's voice and worry in Tenn's eyes. 

 

Something was really wrong..

 

Rai looked at him. "Tenn? What's wrong? Did something happen?" 

 

He figured the only reason that the boy didn't head to Clem first (she's the leader after all) is because he was the closest to that entrance where outside is those woods. 

 

"It's Louis, him and Aasim, I saw them get taken, by Lilly.." Tenn told him. 

 

Rai's eyes widened, then these blue hues went normal again. He tried to relax and stay calm, freaking out wouldn't do him or the others any good. He nodded at what was said. 

 

"Let's find Clementine and tell her." 

 

Tenn was nodding as well. "Right, yeah." 

 

They started walking over to the building. 

 

Rai thought to himself, also deeply in his mind. He was worried about Louis. 

 

He should've known that Lilly would have came back for some sort of revenge. 

 

His thoughts faded again, as him and Tenn walked in, looking for Clementine.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Clementine had told everyone what had happened to Louis and Aasim. 

 

They all made a plan to save them tonight. 

 

Clementine decided to head out, to check out where the raiders are (she had got this information from a dying raider) and to meet up with someone named James. To try to convince him into helping them, possibly using walkers as a distraction to get in and save their friends. 

 

Rai watched as Clementine leaves. He sat down on the stairs, thinking again. 

 

Why does that name sound familiar..? 

 

Then, it came to him. He knew James. He remembered him. That they met two months ago in the woods. James had let Rai stay at his camp by a fire for a night. They talked, befriending each other. James is a nice and quiet guy. Rai feel a good feeling while being around him, he made a friend, whom he could've gotten close with. Although, they went their separate ways. 

 

This possibility of maybe seeing James again, it made Rai feel happiness. He smiled softly, although it dimmed, fading at the sadness he feels knowing Louis could be hurting at the moment. He hopes that the other male will be okay. 

 

'I'm gonna save you tonight, Lou, I promise..just hold on a little bit longer..' he thought, quietly. 

 

Rai breathed silently, calming down, slowly and slightly. He needs to keep himself focused. 

 


	9. Saving Him

**_'I'm gonna save you tonight, Lou, I promise..just hold on a little bit longer..'_ **

 

**_Rai breathed silently, calming down, slowly and slightly. He needs to keep himself focused._ **

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ Hours later -  _

 

It was night now, dark and cold out. 

 

Rai was standing near them, leaning back against a tree. He breathed quietly. He snapped out of it, as he watched Clementine drag a dead walker over. 

 

He knew the plan well. He was gonna sneak in another way, during the distraction, and put that bomb in there. He'd look for Louis and Aasim ahead of them as well, while he's in there. 

 

Clementine, Violet, and AJ are going to cover themselves in walker blood, to blend with the walkers, heading in that way. The others know what they have to do too. 

 

Rai thought about it, also letting out a silent breath, before he listened to Clem and the others as they talked. 

 

"Ugh. I guess we're really doing this." Ruby said 

 

"Only the team blending in with the walkers need to cover themselves." Clementine explained to them. 

 

"Now we just need your walker friend to-" Ruby started saying, then she was interrupted by someone else. 

 

AJ turned around, as he heard something or rather someone behind them. "He's here." he says, with a smile. 

 

"Good Lord." Ruby was whispering, in shock.  

 

"Uh...hello." 

 

Rai almost felt his eyes lit at noticing him. He knew that mask anywhere. 

 

It's really James.. 

 

He is very happy and glad to see him, although he kept this all in. He saw James had looked at him, when he noticed that, he nearly smiled softly. He'll have to talk to him, after everything is over and done with. 

 

His thoughts faded, him snapping out of it again, when he heard Clementine's voice a second time. 

 

"Guys, this is James." Clementine said 

 

"He's my friend." AJ said 

 

"I, uh...hey there. James." Violet said 

 

"Is this the guy Clem said she'd marry?" Tenn asked, whispered to himself. 

 

Rai almost laughed softly at that, keeping his slight smile again. 

 

"Yeah." AJ replied, saying that to Tenn. 

 

"Um, Clementine, could I speak to you alone? For a moment?" James said, to their female leader. 

 

Clementine was nodding at this. Then, she walked away, somewhere else with James. 

 

When everyone started talking in whispered and soft voices, Rai starts to fall into his thoughts, remembering the day he had met James. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ Rai was hunting and scavenging for food. They were both hungry. He had to take care of his sister.  _

 

_ He found a few cans, beans and other things.  _

 

_ After a sigh of relief, he started heading back, before his sister starts to worry for him. He had been gone for long enough.  _

 

_ But, he gets caught in a herd of walkers.  _

 

_ “Shit..” Rai said, in a low voice.  _

 

_ Rai ran from there. He leans against a tree, eventually. He tried to get his breath calmed. He was breathing, quietly.  _

 

_ Until someone grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth, with their hand. This person pulled him away.  _

 

_ Rai knew that any screams or yells he made, would be muffled by that hand, so he just stayed quiet and silent.  _

 

_ 'Fuck, I'm in trouble..’ he also thought.  _

 

_ This guy had made him sit down, in front of a fire. He sat with him, across from Rai.  _

 

_ Rai was shaken, but not fully afraid of this stranger.  _

 

_ “I'm Rai. Who are you?”  _

 

_ “It's been awhile since I last said it.” This guy takes his mask off. “James. Is my name.”  _

 

_ “Well, nice to meet you, James. Thanks for saving me.” Rai said to him.  _

 

_ “It was no problem, so you don't need to thank me. What are you doing out here anyway?”  _

 

_ Rai sighs softly. “I was looking for food. After I got some canned beans from an abandoned house, I got trapped by walkers while heading back. I ran away and met you after that.”  _

 

_ James nods his head in understanding, after Rai explained himself. He talked again.  _

 

_ “Are you alone?”  _

 

_ “No, I've been surviving with my sister. I need to get back to her. She's probably worried about me..” Rai told him.  _

 

_ “Well, rest now and I'II help you get back to her, in a few hours.” James said  _

 

_ “Ok.”  _

 

_ That last thing Rai saw, was James poking at the fire and taking watch.  _

 

_ Rai closed his eyes now, after that.  _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ Next morning, James wakes Rai up.  _

 

_ After Rai had rubbed his eyes and drank some water, they started to leave.  _

 

_ They walked together.  _

 

_ James left his mask off, shockingly, but Rai didn't mind.  _

 

_ Eventually, they get to the cabin that Rai is staying at, with his sister. She was inside there.  _

 

_ Rai thanked James and said goodbye to him, walking over to it.  _

 

_ A girl with long, black hair had ran out and over to him. She hugs him, her arms around Rai, closing her eyes in the embrace. This is his sister, Sally.  _

 

_ Rai had a smile, gently touching her hair, as he also wrapped his arms around Sally.  _

 

_ Sally still had her eyes closed, so she hadn't noticed when Rai turned his head.  _

 

_ Rai looked at James, with a smile.  _

 

_ James smiles at him. Then, he puts that mask back on and walks away, disappearing into the woods.  _

 

_ Rai stares at the dark haired girl still clingy to him, in that hug.  _

 

_ “It's okay, I'm here.” he said to Sally, then they walk in that cabin together.  _

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Rai walked away after that, to find them. He walks in the darkness. He saw them and waited for these two to finish talking, he didn't want to interrupt them. He was slightly hiding as well. 

 

After awhile, Clementine leaves James alone and walked over to the others. Rai walks out to him. 

 

“Hey, stranger. It's nice to see you again, James. I'm glad you're okay.” 

 

James got startled and tensed a bit, until he remembers Rai's voice. Then, he relaxed. 

 

“It's nice to see you again as well, Rai. It's great to know you're alive too.” 

 

Rai has another smile, standing next to him. 

 

“How's your sister?” James asked him. His mask was still off, so Rai was looking at him. 

 

Rai gets a sad look in his eyes. “She's gone. She died..” 

 

James felt sympathy towards him. “Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know her, I hadn't met your sister. But, I'm sure that she was a good person.” 

 

“She was..” Rai replied at that, sadly, his voice was also quiet. 

 

There's silence between them. 

 

Eventually, Rai smiled at him, then he was leaving to sneak in with the others. He saw James disappear in the herd, after putting that mask back on. 

 

Rai sighed softly and prepared himself for the fight. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ A few minutes later -  _

 

Rai came back now. 

 

"..the walkers are getting close. Ruby, you're in charge of the horses. Tenn, take care of the supplies." Clementine said to the others. 

 

"I've got the bomb." Rai said 

 

Clementine nods her head, at hearing that. She looked at him, then at the others again. "Violet, AJ, you're with me. Just as we planned." 

 

Violet and AJ nod their heads to that now. 

 

Clementine glanced at every one of them, before she gave a small smile. "See you all on the other side." 

 

AJ walks over to the dead corpse. "I'II cut it open." 

 

Rai walked to Clem, as he notices Tenn heading over to her. Like he had something to say. It looked like it anyway. 

 

"Violet told me...about Minnie. That Sophie died, and Minnie is one of them now. Just, um, if you see her out there, tell her...tell her I forgive her. Please. I'd tell her myself, but...I just want her to be okay." 

 

"Yeah, sure. If we see her, I'II let her know." Clementine told him. 

 

Rai also nodded at that. "I'II do the same too, if I see her." he said as well. 

 

Tenn smiled at both of them. "Thanks. I can't wait to hear what she says." 

 

Rai watched as Tenn was walking away now. He sat down on the ground, to rest and think, before everything happens. He gazed over at Clem again. 

 

Clementine was looking at Violet. She walked over to her. 

 

Rai was watching them, while these two girls talk to each other. 

 

They kissed, Clementine starting it. 

 

Rai wasn't shocked or surprised, honestly he was happy for them. He feels himself smiling a little bit. Although, it faded, as he started thinking about Louis. He really hoped that he's okay, that he is alright and that everything's fine. 

 

'Hold on, Lou, I'm coming to save you.' he thinks, to himself again. He repeated this thought. At the moment, it is what's keeping him going. 

 

After that, he snapped out of these thoughts. 

 

AJ had cut the dead walker open, putting blood and guts on himself. Clementine and Violet did that same thing to themselves. 

 

Rai almost shivered, really not liking this. 

 

Who would? 

 

He was just glad that he doesn't have to do it. 

 

Strangely enough, he thought that Louis would think the same about it. 

 

Rai waited patiently, giving them a head start. He wished them a 'good luck', and then, he watches all of them walk into the herd. 

 

They blended in perfectly. 

 

Rai walked somewhere else, in cover with the trees. He sneaked over. He heard guns going off. 

 

That distraction of walkers worked, it seemed. 

 

Clementine and James were right. 

 

Rai notices Tenn near the supplies. Then, he gets inside, unnoticed by anyone. He sighed in relief. 

 

He kept going, hiding every once in a while, to not be seen from the raiders still in there. He finds the boiler, putting that bomb in with the ash. He closed it. 

 

After it's shut, he stands and looked for where they keep their prisoners. He had to find Louis and Aasim. 

 

Rai noticed an entryway, with no one guarding it, thankfully. 

 

He takes another breath, then he headed over, in a quiet way. He took each step carefully. 

 

'Let's do this, they need me, the others should be here soon enough.' he was thinking to himself. 

 

Rai walked in, noticing a few jail cells. He saw Aasim. Then, he walks over to another, hoping to find Louis in there. 

 

Which he did. 

 

Rai felt his heart beat a bit faster, smiling, in a silent and softened way. "Louis.." he talked in a quiet tone of voice. His stare on him. 

 

Louis was staring at him as well. His eyes widened, in shock and happiness. "Rai.." he whispered. 

 

Rai puts a finger against his lips. "Shh.." It was quietly said. 

 

He reached down, grabbing the latch to the door about to open it until a voice nearly startled him, as he dropped that. 

 

"..hey, who are you?" A female said 

 

Rai stands upwards. He turned, noticing a young woman maybe his age with short red-head hair and a weapon similar to his own in her hands. 

 

His crossbow was hanging off his back, if he really needed to, he could just grab his knife and use that weapon. 

 

"I could ask you the same question." He stares at her, a realization came to him. 

 

Wait, this girl is probably Minnie, Minerva? 

 

"..wait, I know you." Minerva said 

 

Minerva stared at him. His blue eyes, that scar, and his dark haired raven locks. She knew him from details that she was told. "Lilly told me about you and that you're the person who hurt her!" An angry look crossed her eyes. 

 

'Oh no, this isn't good.' Rai thought, then he took a peaceful approach. He really didn't want to fight her, maybe he could be her friend (his mother taught him to always give others a second chance, considering life was so precious) and she is Tenn's older sister. 

 

"..I'm sorry, about that and us meeting this way. But I do what I believe is right, for the ones I care and love." 

 

"That doesn't give you a reason..!" 

 

Rai noticed her anger getting more heated, so he decided to take a chance, a risk. To tell her what Tenn said, while they were talking. Hopefully to calm her down, reasonably. 

 

"He told me to tell you he forgives you." 

 

Minerva's eyes softened. "Tenn..I do care about my brother, for him." Although, her expression turns dark again. "But I don't care about you! I'm gonna kill you!" 

 

Rai moved away from the door as Minerva ran over and attacked him. 

 

Minerva lunged at him, with a knife of her own in hand. She cut him in the neck. 

 

Thankfully it wasn't deep enough to be a severe wound or didn't cut in a vital part. 

 

"Rai!" Louis yelled, worry and fear clearly in his voice. "Leave him alone!" 

 

Minerva hadn't listened to him though. She kept fighting with him, nearly getting Rai onto the ground. 

 

Rai defended himself, although he tried not to hurt her, for Tenn's sake. 

 

"It's you and Clementine, your fault, why everything is so messed up!" Minerva was yelling this at him. 

 

Minerva was really trying to kill him. 

 

Until she was shot, in the shoulder, by an arrow. 

 

Rai was turning around again. He saw that it was Clementine. 

 

Minerva falls to the ground, falling unconscious, from losing blood. 

 

Violet kneeled down next to her, feeling concerned. 

 

They opened the doors, after pulling those latches upwards. Rai let out Louis, while Clementine does the same thing, releasing Aasim from the imprisonment. 

 

Rai looked him over. He felt relieved that Louis was okay and that he wasn't hurt. He breathed, after that he got closer to him. He hugs Louis, wrapping his arms around him, almost tightly. 

 

Louis hugged him back. He smiled in a soft way, as he also wrapped his own arms around Rai. 

 

Clementine noticed this. She had a smile as well. Then, she talks again. "Not to ruin the moment, but we gonna leave, before anyone sees us or the bomb goes off." 

 

Louis blushed slightly, pulling away from him. 

 

Rai pulled apart from Louis too, with another smile. He nodded at what Clem said. 

 

They all sneak out of there, undetected. 

 

Louis and Aasim stay with them. Both guys walk with Rai and Clementine. 

 

Violet helped Minerva out of there. She didn't want to leave her behind, understandingly. 

 

They all get outside, but they kept noticing their surroundings. 

 

That distraction was still happening, guns being fired and walkers everywhere. Then, the bomb goes off, which made a fire on the boat and a few raiders get killed. 

 

Rai looked around, he realized something. Which it horrified him. 

 

'Where's James?' 

 

He snaps out of it again, by a gunshot nearby and Minerva waking up. 

 

Minerva gets out of Violet's grip, to help the other raiders. She didn't care about the danger ahead. 

 

Violet yelled after her, but she was ignored. 

 

A walker nearly grabbed her, although Violet was saved by Clementine. 

 

Another one almost gets her as well, until Louis kills it. 

 

Rai noticed everything that's happening. "We have to get out of here! It's too dangerous to stay!" 

 

All three of them nod at that, to what Rai had said, which was true. 

 

They all ran away, towards the woods. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter in this Fanfiction so far xD 💙💜 


	10. Night Will Be Over Soon

**_Rai noticed everything that's happening. "We have to get out of here! It's too dangerous to stay!"_ **

 

**_All three of them nod at that, to what Rai had said, which was true._ **

 

**_They all ran away, towards the woods._ **

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

There was walkers everywhere now, with the smoke. It was hard to see, slightly. 

 

Rai kept running with the others. He turned around when he heard a gunshot. 

 

He looked over and he saw that Lilly was shot in her back, through the heart. Then, she falls to the ground and dies there. She probably was mistaken for a walker and shot dead. 

 

Rai also noticed that Minerva was in trouble, she's in danger, but it was already too late for her. He watched as a walker bit her in the arm and another undead guy bites her in the face. His eyes widened. 

 

He notices that Clementine seems to have seen this happen to Minerva and Lilly too. 

 

Rai felt bad for Minerva, but he has to keep going and get out of there, before he gets eaten as well.. 

 

"Rai, watch out!" Clementine yelled at him. 

 

Rai glanced over, as he saw another walker about to grab him. But he stabs and kills it with his knife, quickly. 

 

He ran to catch up with the others, then he's noticing that it's just him, Louis, Clementine, and AJ. 

 

Tenn, Violet, Ruby, and Aasim are missing.. 

 

"Where are they?" Rai asked, quietly. 

 

Clementine seemed to understand what he meant. "I don't know.." She had a worried tone of voice. "They are heading back to the school on their own, hopefully." 

 

Rai nodded at that. 'I hope that they're safe and okay.' 

 

"We need to get out of here.." Louis said, he also talked in a quiet voice. 

 

"Agreed." Rai replied 

 

They find an opening and get out of cover, their hiding place, running again. 

 

All of them run towards the woods now, staying close together, to avoid getting separated from each other. 

 

They noticed Tenn near there, they ran over to him. Then, all five of them went deeper into the woods, hidden by trees (to not be seen). 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

After that, they take a break from running for awhile. 

 

Rai, Louis, and Clementine stay standing. They kept their eyes open for anything. While AJ and Tenn sat down on the ground, talking to each other. 

 

Louis looked at them. "It's over, Clem, Rai. The raiders are gone. We got everyone out safe, they're alive and at the school, I just know it." 

 

Clementine nods her head, agreeing with that, she knows it's most likely true. Their friends are strong. They are alive. 

 

Rai also nodded at that again, with a smile. "We should get going." 

 

"Yeah. They're all waiting for us back home." Louis said, after that. 

 

"Any idea which way that is?" Clementine asked him. 

 

"I haven't been out here in awhile, but I think there's a bridge...that way." Louis told them, as he pointed in a different direction. "It's the fastest way back." 

 

"Alright." Rai says to that. 

 

"Let's get going." Clementine replied now. 

 

They all started walking again, in that way, through the woods. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Eventually, they made it to the bridge and all of them are standing in front of it now. 

 

That bridge looked like it hasn't been used in awhile and is falling asleep. 

 

"Ok. Just take your time. And keep moving forward." 

 

Rai takes a breath, nodding at what Clem said. 

 

All of them walk across it, in slow steps. 

 

They get to the end, noticing a large hole on the ground there. When looking down, they saw that they're very high up. They are gonna have to jump across. 

 

'Fuck..' Rai thought 

 

"That's...far." AJ said 

 

"Really far." Tenn said 

 

"I think we can jump it." Louis tells them that. 

 

"Yeah, I think we can. We just gotta be careful not to-" Clementine started saying, but she was cut off. 

 

What interrupted her was singing.. 

 

" _Never mind the darkness..~_ " 

 

It was as cold and dark as that night, also creepy, a female sang it. That sounded like.. 

 

Rai turned around, slowly, as he heard it. 

 

" _Never mind the storm..~ Never mind the blood red moon.._ " 

 

Clementine, Louis, Tenn, and AJ turn around as well. At hearing this. 

 

" _..the night will be over soon~_ " 

 

It was Minerva. She came back. She looked pale, like she was dying. She's bloody and bitten. She seemed crazy, gone insane. 

 

'This isn't good..how did she find us..why isn't she dead yet? She got bitten twice…' Rai thinks to himself. 

 

"Minnie?" Tenn said, then he started walking over to her. 

 

Although, Tenn stopped, when he noticed the walkers behind Minerva. 

 

"I did it! I found you! Oh, Tenn.." Minerva talked, her voice was low and quiet, holding a whispery tone in the deadly silence. "My sweet little brother. Come with me." 

 

"You're dying." Tenn told her. 

 

"Yes! Yes, I am. I'm finally going someplace better. I want you there with me." Minerva said 

 

"W-where everyone gets to be a person again..?" Tenn questioned, starting to head over to her. 

 

“Tenn, look at me. It may look like it, but that's not your sister anymore. She is gone.” Clementine said to him. 

 

“Clem’s right, Tenn. She's not-” Rai's voice was cut off by a gunshot. 

 

"Don't you fucking speak to him! Any of you! Especially either of you!" Minerva yelled, she has a gun, another weapon with that axe. 

 

They get down behind cover, to get away from the gun, and because they heard walkers getting closer. 

 

"Minnie, c'mon, stop!" Louis was yelling back at her now. 

 

"He needs to be with his family." Minerva replied at that. 

 

'We are his family now, you've gone crazy!' Rai was thinking, resisting the urge to yell that out at her. 

 

"Don't do this." Clem says to Minerva. 

 

Minerva ignored her, still talking to only Tenn. 

 

"Don't worry, Tenn. She can try to stop me. But I'm not going anywhere without you. The night will be over soon." 

 

Tenn looked to be thinking about it. He was slowly standing now again. 

 

"No, Tenn." Rai whispered, as him and Clementine try to grab the young boy, until another gunshot went off. It nearly hit them. 

 

They all notice the walkers, Rai and Clementine shoot at them. Both of them kill those walkers, while trying to avoid getting shot by the bullets from Minerva's bullets. 

 

'Damnit, Tenn, she's trying to kill us. Why don't you see that?' Rai also thought again. 

 

"Get down!" Clementine yells at Tenn now. 

 

AJ tackled Tenn to the ground, so that he wouldn't get himself killed. 

 

"I'II get the kids across the gap! Don't let the walkers get close!" Louis says to Clem too. 

 

"I'II help." Rai said, looking at him. 

 

They did this as Clementine kept shooting at the walkers. Tenn wouldn't move though. 

 

Rai still tried while Louis talks to Clem. 

 

"AJ is across. We can't get Tenn to budge." 

 

"Tenn, come on." Rai talked to him again, trying to convince the younger male to move. 

 

"I have to stop her!" Clementine was saying to them. 

 

But when Clementine looked upwards again, Minerva was there and standing on their cover. 

 

Clementine was kicked to the ground, falling down. 

 

Rai saw that, noticing it happening as he turned around. "Clem!" 

 

Clementine moved before Minerva's axe could hit her, as this other female came down. 

 

Louis shot a walker that was about to grab Clementine. 

 

Minerva tackled him and he falls to the ground. 

 

Rai glared at Minerva. His stare was on her. 

 

Minerva glares back at him. "Don't fucking look at me like that." She gripped the handle of her axe, glancing down at Clementine. "You're just something in my way." She lifted it and was about to cut Clem's leg with the axe. 

 

Until Rai stops her. 

 

"No! Leave them alone!" Rai talked about Clementine and Louis as he said this, that made him push her. 

 

Rai had pushed her into the walkers. 

 

Minerva screamed and yelled as they bit her. 

 

Rai has a sympathetic look, filled with sadness in his blue eyes, but he knew that she had brought this on herself. This end of hers. 

 

"Minnie!" Tenn yelled himself. 

 

Louis looked at Clementine. "Get across! We'll help Tenn!" 

 

Clementine nodded at that. She threw the axe, then she jumped across. She was with AJ now. 

 

Louis grabbed Tenn from behind, pulling him. "Tenn, we have to leave, now!" 

 

Tenn struggled in Louis's grip. 

 

"Tenn, move it!" Rai yelled at him. 

 

"No!" Minerva yells out. 

 

"TENN! Fucking MOVE!" Louis was also yelling. 

 

Rai turns his head, for a second, seeing AJ aiming a gun at them. Specifically at Tenn and Louis. 

 

"Let him be! You'll die if you don't!" AJ yelled at them. 

 

AJ aimed his gun again, but it looked like he couldn't do it, to shoot Tenn. A sad look was in his eyes. 

 

"Throw him!" 

 

Louis nods his head, throwing Tenn across. 

 

Tenn made it. 

 

But the walkers are closing in, about to grab Louis. 

 

"Louis!" Rai yelled again. 

 

'No..' he thought 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, a cliffhanger, I'm so bad xD I had to do it once, but don't worry, I'm writing the next chapter right now. 


	11. I'm Here & Getting Close

**_"Louis!" Rai yelled again._ **

 

**_'No..' he thought_ **

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“Get away from him, you dead fuckers!” Rai pulled Louis out of their almost grip, then he was pushing this dark-skinned male behind him. 

 

Rai kills the walkers, stabbing each of the two in the head, with his knife. 

 

He gazed over at Louis, for a second. 

 

"Run!" 

 

They both ran and jumped over, to the other side of that bridge. 

 

All of them are safe, no one was hurt or died. 

 

“We're all alive.” Louis said, with a smile, looking around him at everyone. 

 

“Yeah, we are.” Clementine said 

 

Rai pushed Louis, as he glared at him. “You need to be more careful. You could've gotten yourself killed.” 

 

“I had to save Tenn.” Louis was glaring back, not understanding why Rai was angry with him. 

 

Rai looked hurt, yet like he understands. He also had a sad look in these blue eyes. “It's just that.. I..” 

 

He wraps his arms around Louis, tightly. He was holding him, as they hug again. Like earlier. 

 

“I don't want to lose anyone else. You almost died..” 

 

“It's okay, I'm here. Everything is alright.” Louis replied, as he reassured him. 

 

Rai has another slight smile at that. 

 

“I don't mean to ruin a nice moment again, but we've got a lot of walkers everywhere..” Clem told them. 

 

Clementine was right. 

 

Walkers are surrounding them. 

 

“Fucking hell, do we ever get a break?” Rai said, pulling apart from Louis. 

 

Clem sighed. “Not really, unfortunately.” 

 

They run away from the many walkers and get separated. Rai, Louis, and Tenn get over the fence. 

 

“Me and Louis will pull you two over this..” Rai was starting to say, until he got interrupted. 

 

“Rai, behind you!” Clementine yelled at him. 

 

Rai turns around and saw a walker behind him. 

 

“Shit..” 

 

Louis kicked it, making the walker fall onto its knees. 

 

Then, Rai stabbed it in the head with his knife. 

 

There was blood dripping down from the sharp blade, as the dead corpse falls backwards onto the ground. 

 

“Meet us back at the school. You two better come back alive.” Rai looked at Clementine and AJ, as he talked, telling them that. 

 

Clem nods her head, running away with AJ. 

 

“Come on, you two.” Rai had grabbed Louis’s wrist, as he started to run away, with Tenn behind him. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

They find an old, abandoned building and ran inside there. They close the door and locked it. 

 

It looked safe in there, for the night at least. 

 

“I think that most of the walkers followed them. So, we're safe here for now. I'm sure that it'll take Clementine and AJ awhile to get back to the school, so we should stay in here, until it calms down out there. We can stay the night, there's two beds and it's warm.” Rai told these two. 

 

Louis and Tenn seemed to agree, both of them nod their heads. 

 

Rai did the same. “It's decided then.” He sat down on the ground, after he put his crossbow on the table. 

 

Louis was sitting with him now. Tenn was still standing, near them. 

 

“Thanks for saving me. I'd be dead without you.” Louis said, looking at him. 

 

“It was nothing, you don't have to thank me twice. It's alright.” Although, Rai had a smile again. 

 

“I mean it.” 

 

“I know that you do.” 

 

“Louis’s right. Without you, we'd both be dead, probably.” Tenn said 

 

Louis looked at Rai. “You're like Clementine and AJ. We were sheltered. Like she said. You three weren't. You survived out there.” he also said to him. 

 

“I did, mostly by myself.” Rai replies to that. 

 

“That must've been hard..” Tenn replied 

 

“It was. But, I made it through. I'm still alive.” Rai said 

 

It was quiet for a few seconds. With Louis staring at him, for awhile. 

 

“My father always told me that staring isn't polite. So, what is it? Why are you looking at me?” Rai asked him. 

 

Louis snapped out of it. “Huh? Oh-! Sorry.. I wasn't trying to.. It's just... It's nothing, forget it.” 

 

Now Rai really was wondering. 

 

“Seriously, what is it?” he repeated. 

 

Louis let out a soft sigh. “Were you always alone?” he asked, wanting to know. He knew that Rai had a little sister, but he wants to get to know him more. 

 

“No, I wasn't. I have been in two other groups. I had a sister. We were surviving together, for the longest time, since this hell started. She was always full of hope and love, caring for others. She kept me sane..” Rai told them, then he stopped talking and stayed quiet. 

 

“What do you mean by 'had’ and 'was’? What happened to her?” Tenn asked, with a sympathetic look in his eyes. He felt it was kinda similar, because he had sisters, that he lost. 

 

“She's gone. She is dead. After she died, I was by myself. I was alone for two months, until I found you all.” Rai's voice had sadness in it. 

 

“I feel bad that I asked, sorry..” Tenn frowned, feeling sad, hearing this. 

 

Louis also felt sad, when he heard that as well. He feels sympathy for him too. “I'm so sorry.” 

 

“You two, it's okay, it was awhile ago. I was just starting to remember it, after all this drama that has been happening lately.” Rai tells them. 

 

“Are you sure that you're okay?” Louis was asking, slightly worried. 

 

“Yeah, don't worry about it. I appreciate the concern. It's nice to have others worry about you, sometimes.” Rai has a small smile, talking in a quieter than usual voice. 

 

Louis notices this, but he didn't say anything about that. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

There was silence between all of them, until Rai talked again, after awhile. 

 

"Lou.." Rai said, to get the other male's attention. 

 

It did and it made Louis's eyes widened a little bit now. 

 

Rai realized that this is the first time he's said 'Lou' out loud, before he used to only think it. 

 

He was blushing now, a softened shade of crimson red on his pale white skin. Especially from that. 

 

"..sorry, I won't call you it again. I just figured that I was allowed to, considering the others call you this sometimes." 

 

Louis shaked his head. 

 

"..oh no, you just surprised me. You've never called me that before, so it was kinda shocking. But I don't mind it, you can call me that, if you want to." he said to him, with a slight smile. 

 

Rai also smiled, softly and silently. He hummed quietly, as he nodded at that. 

 

Louis kept his smile, although when he noticed how happy Rai was, it made his heart beat faster. For some reason. He didn't know why, yet. 

 

Tenn just watched them, noticing something between these two older males. Although, he didn't know what. He decided to break that quietness, saying what was on his mind. 

 

"I'm sorry.." 

 

Rai snapped out of it. He glanced over at him. "Why are you sorry?" 

 

"..for earlier, you two would probably be dead, because of me." Tenn said to them, mostly to Rai. 

 

"It's alright, we're all alive. I understand why you did it." Rai told him. 

 

Tenn nodded at that, although he still felt like crying. There is slight tears in his eyes. "I just wanted to be with my sister again.." 

 

Rai's blue eyes softened. He got off there, from the ground. He walks to him. He pulled Tenn over, giving him a hug. "..it's okay." he whispered to the young boy. 

 

Tenn didn't mind it, in fact he appreciated and liked that hug, making him feel warm again. He feels better, slowly. 

 

Eventually, Tenn calmed down and Rai pulls away from him. 

 

Louis smiled in a soft way at them. 

 

Rai let out a breath, thinking for a moment, then he talked again. 

 

“I'II take first watch, you two get some rest. Sleep while you can.” he said to these two. 

 

Tenn nods his head, laying down on a bed. He closes his eyes, falling asleep after that, since he was really exhausted and tired from everything. 

 

Rai was glad to see that Tenn could get some decent sleep and well deserved rest. He thought that Louis needed the same. 

 

Louis laid down on another bed, across the room. He was closing his eyes now, to sleep. 

 

Rai looked out the window, his back facing them. 

 

Louis couldn't sleep, sighing to himself now. 

 

“It's a really beautiful night, isn't it?” 

 

“Louis, talking isn't apart of sleeping.” 

 

“I know that. But, Rai..” 

 

Rai gave in to him. “Fine, it is. Especially the cold and darkness.” 

 

“You're really edgy, aren't you?” 

 

“Oh, shut up.” Rai laughed, after saying that. 

 

Louis grinned at him. “I got you to laugh. A satisfying victory, if I do say so myself.” 

 

Rai rolled his eyes, although he wasn't really mad or bothered by Louis’s joking nature and 'teasing’. 

 

“Rai, I can't sleep and I am very cold. Come over here, warm me up.” Louis says, although not meaning it. Just being his playful self. 

 

But that's not what Rai thought. 

 

Rai blushes again, at that. At what was said. 

 

'Is that what Louis really meant? No, don't think like this. It's not..' 

 

“I'm on watch right now.” 

 

“Still..” 

 

“I'm getting distracted by you. Please be quiet.” Rai also said, although he didn't have anger in his voice, just a neutral tone. 

 

“Aww, I didn't realize that I was so distracting.” Louis replied at that, with a teasing voice. 

 

Rai was rolling his eyes, playfully. “Of course you are. You talk a lot. But, I guess that it's better than you being mute.” 

 

“True.” 

 

Rai nodded his head. 

 

There was silence between them, for a minute, then Louis talked again. 

 

“That moonlight sure is bright. I know that they say 'don’t look into the light’ but damn. My eyes, they burn. I'm gonna be blind.” Louis told him, in a playful tone of voice. He joked and teased again. 

 

Rai sighed softly. “Really?” 

 

“Hmm.” 

 

Louis was smiling at him, pretending to be blinded. 

 

Rai turned around and walked over to him. He grabs Louis’s chin with his fingers, lifting the other male's head to look at him. 

 

He also leans in and gets closer to him, to get a better look of Louis. 

 

Louis got flustered and nervous. He stared at him, breathing quietly. He had a blush, of faint reddish. He stared into Rai's blue eyes. He can't deny that he likes them, they're nice to look at. 

 

Rai looked straight into Louis’s eyes too. 

 

“You don't seem blind to me.” 

 

Louis swallowed, taking another breath. 

 

“Y-Yeah, I'm not..” 

 

“You’re acting strange, Lou. What's wrong? Don't tell me that you're cold again.” 

 

Louis blushed at the nickname, it was different when Rai called him that, than instead of Violet. When she usually does. 

 

“I-I am..” He lied, because he felt so weird with Rai being very close. What was wrong with him? 

 

“You're hopeless.” Rai takes off his scarf, pulling it away and showing his bare neck. He also eyed Louis, as he did this. 

 

Which made Louis blush a bit more, looking at Rai's neck and watching the other male stare at him. 

 

Rai wrapped the scarf around Louis’s neck, nice and tight, to keep him warm. If even slightly. 

 

After that, Rai leaves him alone as he's walking away, back over to the window. 

 

Louis holds onto that scarf and lays down, turning around, so that he wasn't facing Rai anymore. He felt how warm the scarf was and what it smelled like. He wondered what Rai’s warmth felt like. He was shaking his head again. He takes in Rai's scent. It smells so good.. 

 

He was in his thoughts, blushing a bit now. 

 

Then, he closed his eyes and falls asleep eventually, peacefully. 

 

Rai gazes over his shoulder, at a sleeping Louis. He smiled warmly, as he noticed that. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After an hour or two, they switched shifts and it is Tenn’s turn to watch out for them. 

 

Rai lays down, next to Louis, sharing the bed with him. He wrapped his arms around him again, to keep warm. 

 

Louis was also still wearing Rai's scarf. 

 

They stay close to each other again. 

 

Tenn looked at them for a second, with a slight smile, especially when he noticed this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ ⚣ 💜


	12. Starting To Get Back To Normal Now

_ Next morning -  _

 

These three notice that most of the walkers were gone, starting to leave themselves. They get out of there. They are able to sneak away, quietly.

 

They walk towards the school. They got back here, like planned. 

 

When they get there, Omar let them inside now. 

 

All three of them were greeted by the others, happily. Everyone was glad that they are safe and alive. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Clementine pulled Rai aside, talking to him. She thanked him for saving her from Minerva. 

 

Rai was glad that she was alright and okay. He had a smile. "It was no problem, now I don't owe you one for saving me from her as well." he said, sarcastically. 

 

Clementine pushed him, playfully, as she rolled her eyes. Although, she also smiled and laughed at that. 

 

"But seriously, I never thanked you ethier. Thanks for that, last night." Rai said to her. 

 

Clementine kept her smile. "You're welcome, I'm here for you anytime. I find it hard to talk to others, well until I met you, Rai." 

 

Rai smiled again. He hugs her now. "You too, Clem, I think we need each other to talk to." 

 

Clementine wrapped her arms around him, smiling slightly. "Yeah, when Violet is not around, I have you to talk to. I have her, like you have Louis." She grinned at the end of saying this. 

 

Rai blushed at that, although he also smirked. "How did you know..?" 

 

"That you like Louis? For awhile now." 

 

"Is it that obvious?" 

 

"Oh yeah, I've known since you saved him and the first few days you were here. Especially during that game, truth or dare." Clem said 

 

"Damn, you're good." Rai said 

 

"You know it, but really, I'm happy that in a way Louis does have you. Even if you haven't told him your feelings yet. Because I remembered that he liked me a few weeks ago, too bad that I'm with Violet. At least he has you." 

 

"..yeah, I plan to tell him, sooner or later. I hope that he likes me as well." 

 

"Oh, trust me, I think he will." 

 

"Ok, I'II take your word for it." 

 

Clementine smiles more at him. She was glad that these two will finally find happiness in their love life, like she has. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

They talked for awhile, then eventually, Clem walked away somewhere else. 

 

Rai saw that Clementine kissed Violet again, with another smile. He smiled at that, noticing Clem's happiness. 

 

He's happy for Clementine, after all she has become a close friend to him, over the weeks that they've spent together. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ Later on, in the late evening now -  _

 

It's gonna be dark out soon enough. 

 

Rai decided to take a walk before then. 

 

He noticed something, or better yet someone close by. He was sure that he knew who it was, even without the missing mask. 

 

It was James. 

 

Rai found him, as he was alive and okay. 

 

He hugs James, then he pulled away. 

 

James tensed slightly, then he calmed down a little bit. 

 

"Sorry." Rai said, he apologized since James was still uncomfortable with human skin contract from others. 

 

James accepted it, thankfully. "It's alright." he replied 

 

Rai smiled softly. He sat down with James, on the ground. He talked to him again now. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapter is not very long xD I hope that you all enjoyed reading it anyway (: 💙


	13. His Warmth

**_Rai smiled softly. He sat down with James, on the ground._ **

 

**_He talked to him again now._ **

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_Two days later -_

 

After he had talked to James, Rai convinced him to come back and join the others, in their group. 

 

James agreed, because of him, and for a different way of life. A change of pace. 

 

Rai feels happy with him, Louis, and Clem around. 

 

James was starting to fit in there, slowly yet surely. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_Five days later -_

 

Rai and Louis went hunting with each other, for rabbits, earlier. Now they're fishing. 

 

Louis seemed to be lost in his thoughts, deeply about something. 

 

He was so distracted that when he goes to strike the spear into the water to get a fish, he missed.

 

Rai noticed this, his eyes also widened. 

 

Louis falls into the cold water and hits his head. He knocked himself out. 

 

"Louis!" Rai yelled, at him. 

 

Thankfully, he saved him, again. 

 

Rai pulled him over, into his arms. He wakes him up now. "Lou..?" 

 

Louis opened his eyes, slowly. He noticed where he was, as he blushes slightly. 

 

Rai sighed in relief, that this other male whom he cares for, isn't hurt a lot. 

 

"Let's get going." He helped him off there. 

 

Both guys walked away, leaving. They would get the fish and rabbits later. Them not getting hypothermia was more important. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Rai and Louis get back. No one noticed them, thankfully.

 

They both saw that it's getting darker outside as well. 

 

Both of them walked into their room, closing the door behind themselves. 

 

They are standing there, both soaked, with water dripping down onto the ground.

  
  
Rai had his stare on Louis, as he noticed that the other male was shaking with his arms crossed.

  
  
They are both cold, which was reasonable, with what had happened.

  
  
"Take off your clothes." Rai said to him.

  
  
Louis's eyes widened. He panicked slightly. "W-What..!?"

  
  
Rai tried not to laugh, giving him a gentle smile, filled with warmth in a nice way. To let Louis know that he meant no harm towards him.

  
  
"Lou, if we don't get these clothes off, we'll get sick. That's the last thing anyone needs."

  
  
"O-Oh, you're right, sorry.." Louis said, quietly.

  
  
"It's fine, now come on." Rai replied at that.

  
  
Rai even turned around, as a favor for his friend, to give him privacy.

  
  
Louis saw this and was grateful for that. He started stripping, throwing each piece of clothing on the dresser. He dried his body and hair with a few clean towels.

  
  
After that, he gets into his bed, under the blankets. It was to get warmth back into himself.

  
  
Rai had a slight smile, as he heard Louis getting in there. He noticed that the other male had his back facing him. Which he didn't mind it.

  
  
He takes off his clothes and was drying himself with some towels as well.

  
  
Then, he also was about to get in his own bed, to sleep everything of this day away. But then, he thought about it all. These thin blankets aren't enough.

  
  
They needed to warm themselves..

  
  
Rai turned back around and walked over to him.

  
  
Louis hears that, although he didn't look at him. "Rai, you have your own bed and blankets.." he said, as he felt that this other male was leaning over, near him.

  
  
"I know, but we need to share body heat to keep warm. You don't mind, right? Please trust me, Lou.." Rai told him.

  
  
Louis blushed a bit. Although, he didn't refuse him. 

 

This was just gonna be about survival, to keep themselves warm and to not get sick. It would be okay.

  
  
"A-Alright.." His voice was quiet again.

  
  
Rai smiled at Louis, staring silently at that other male. He lifted the blanket and gets in, closer to him now.

  
  
Louis was feeling him there. He was blushing again, slightly flustered, at Rai's naked and bare skinned body.. So close to him.. He shivered in a silent way, at the closeness of Rai.

  
  
Rai stayed there, next to Louis. He noticed how the other male acted. "It's okay, relax." He tries to not touch him. Not wanting Louis to be uncomfortable around him.

  
  
Louis was hearing Rai's low voice again, how he whispered to him. 

 

It honestly made Louis feel embarrassed about this. Like did his 'friend' know what he was saying or how he's talking? Does he realize it or even care? 

 

Louis's mind was filled with these thoughts. His heartbeat raced, getting faster, it being loud in his ears. But he knew that Rai was only trying to get him to feel better. He felt comforted by it. A small smile got on his lips. He still had a reddish shade of a blush on his face. Although, everything was okay. It was calm and peaceful.

  
  
He didn't know why, what the reason was, but he is always shy and slightly nervous around him. It was unnerving, although he didn't let Rai know that or admit this to himself. What was there to confess?

  
  
That warm breath against his cold neck and back, snapped him out of it.

  
  
Rai started to pull apart from this closeness between them. Probably fearing something, afraid that Louis didn't feel comfortable around him again.

  
  
Louis got the rest of the confidence to pull himself together. Like that night before the raiders came, when Clementine gave him a hug to feel alright.

  
  
He snaps out of his thoughts. He turns around, facing him now. He looked at him. Then, he moved over, getting closer to Rai.

  
  
Rai was shocked, but he's also happy and glad. He wrapped his arms around him, carefully, as he pulled Louis close. He holds him there.

  
  
Louis seemed to not mind, staying in Rai's arms. He snuggled and nuzzled against him, warming with him.

  
  
They cuddled for a bit, taking in each other's scent. Rai and Louis let warmth in them, as they shared body heat. Both guys stay there, close to each other. Their bodies getting warm, as they also had a blanket over them. There's silence between these two. It was nice.

  
  
Eventually, after awhile, they both fall asleep. In the quietness, of this cold and dark night.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚣ ♡ 💙


	14. That Loving Feeling

_ Days Later -  _

 

Louis couldn't stop thinking about him. He can't put his finger on what the feeling is that he has. 

 

Maybe he likes guys as much as he does for girls? He's not gay, because he liked Clementine. 

 

He hasn't felt this way since Marlon.. 

 

Him and Marlon, their relationship was complicated. Before this all started, years ago, they kissed because of a dare. After that day, they never talked about it again. Especially when they did to focus on surviving. But he did like him. 

 

Although, now he has feelings for Rai. How is he supposed to tell him..? 

 

Louis had a blush at thinking that. He closed his eyes, also staying in his thoughts. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Meanwhile, Rai walked around, thinking himself. 

 

Rai thought about stuff, everything. 

 

He decided that he's gonna tell his feelings to Louis tonight. He had a slight smile, as he thinks this. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ Hours later -  _

 

It's dark and cold out again. Just the way Rai loved it. That night was nice, in this silence. 

 

Rai hummed softly and quietly. 

 

He headed over to the music room, where he knew Louis was. 

 

After this thought, he snapped out of it and noticed that he was there. 

 

Rai looked in. He saw Louis, sitting at the piano, candles surrounding him. 

 

That dim light illuminated him, making this other male's darkened skin look even better. 

 

Louis seemed so at peace, as he played that piano, the music also sounded beautiful. 

 

Rai leans against the doorway. "Hey, stranger. I haven't seen you in awhile." 

 

Louis got startled, then he relaxed, when he realized that it was just Rai. 

 

"..hey, sorry. Wanna come sit down with me?" 

 

Rai nodded at that. "Sure." He was walking over to Louis now. He sat down with him, next to this other male. He watched as Louis started playing his piano again. 

 

After a while, it seemed, Rai talked. 

 

"Did you know that I love blue roses, since they're a similar shade to my eyes, it's also my favorite color." 

 

Louis almost laughed, as he grinned, at finding out something else about him. "No, I didn't, I'm glad to know now." 

 

Rai had a smile now. He pulled out a blue rose, that he was hiding behind his back, and gives it to Louis. "For you." 

 

Louis was smiling as he gladly takes it. He kept that rose, putting it on the piano, near these lit candles. "Thanks." 

 

Rai was nodding again. He kept his smile too. 

 

Louis has another smile. He liked being around him, he always feels calm and peaceful with Rai. 

 

Rai smiled, as he stared at him, silently. 

 

Louis was blushing at Rai's stare on him. He was also staring at him, into Rai's blue eyes. He really loved them. They looked so nice, a beautiful shade. Like his soul, most likely. 

 

He snaps out of these thoughts, when he noticed that Rai was getting closer to him. 

 

Rai leaned in. He kissed Louis, on the lips. 

 

Louis was a bit shocked, though he was loving it as well. He slightly blushed, again. 

 

They both let out a soft hum. 

 

Rai was still kissing him, keeping a slight smile. Although, he hadn't deepened it. He pulled apart from that kiss, after a few more seconds. 

 

"Rai..I.." Louis started saying, but his voice was quiet, because he felt a bit flustered. He hasn't kissed anyone in awhile, after all. 

 

Rai just smiles, calmly and softened. Just like his eyes. He meant it earlier, he talked now, telling his feelings. 

 

"Lou, I care about you and I have feelings for you. I really like you, I also may even feel love for you." 

 

Louis's blush gets darker, into a reddish shade, at the confession. 

 

"..I like you too, Rai, I have feelings for you as well. I didn't think you felt the same way, so I hadn't said anything." 

 

Rai was feeling it as his heartbeat goes a little bit faster. He felt happiness. He smiled again. 

 

He gave another kiss to him, lovingly and affectionately, then he was pulling away. With a smile. 

 

Louis felt happier himself, smiling more now. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

After awhile, they get off there and lay down on the ground with a blanket (that Louis kept in there for long nights of just playing music on his piano). They felt too sleepy. To want to walk back over to their room and into their beds. 

 

Both guys decided to spend more time with each other as well. They're together, alone. 

 

Rai had his stare on the ceiling. Then, he snuggled on him. He was loving that warmth from Louis. He starts to think, falling deep in some thoughts. 

 

'..the cold on my skin, the scent of a nice rain, the dark of night, the silence around me, and how beautiful, rare blue roses really are. I love it all. It's truly peaceful. Your nice voice, your calm eyes, that loving warmth, are the only thing I want and need.’ 

 

This is what he actually thinks about him. He'll probably tell Louis of his thoughts, someday, but for now he just stays there with him. In the nice quietness. He had lost someone special. He never thought that he'd find that loving warmer feeling with someone else again. Until he met Louis anyway. 

 

He cares for Louis, and he loves him, truly does.

 

It felt warm between them. 

 

They stayed there, taking in their scents, as they listened to their breathing and heartbeats. They get closer to each other and cuddled for warmth. Their bodies nuzzled close against them. They were both blushing at that, although they didn't mind it, considering what happened just days ago. 

 

Eventually, both of them close their eyes and fall asleep, peacefully again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to view Louis as bisexual 💙 [like Clementine and me xD 💜] & I hope that you all enjoyed reading this Fanfiction of mine ♡ 
> 
> I'II have a one-shot or even another fanfic out again (: probably later on, who knows xDD Bye, for now ❦


End file.
